


I'm A Little Unsteady

by sleepingvirgo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingvirgo/pseuds/sleepingvirgo
Summary: A training session with Captain America sounded like a dream come true for Peter... until it's not.orSteve overestimates Peter's fighting abilities and ends up striking him a little too hard in the chest
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	I'm A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Can never have too much Peter Parker whump, am I right? Story takes place in between Spider-Man: Homecoming and Infinity War!

Peter had been waiting for this moment practically his whole entire life. He'd met his idol, Mr. Stark, but he was finally going to meet his favorite superhero, Captain America. Let's keep that under wraps to Mr. Stark, though; save him the heartbreak. Peter had seen the look on his face when he wore his Captain America shirt once, regardless of the fact that he's worn his Iron Man shirts numerous times around him. Peter made his way into the fighting arena located at the compound and was met with the faces of Clint Barton, who he had recently become very close with, and Bucky Barnes, the infamous Winter Soldier with the metal arm that he'd fought back in Germany. Last, but certainly not least, there was Captain America, in all his glory. Peter didn't think he'd be this starstruck. He walked towards him and reached out his hand. 

"Uh, hi, Mr. Captain America, sir," Peter stammered, mentally kicking himself. "I'm Peter." 

"Please, kid, call me Steve," Steve said, shaking Peter's hand. Clint laughed out loud. Peter's head whipped towards the sound. 

"Yeah, good luck with that. He called me Mr. Barton for months and he _still_ calls Tony "Mr. Stark," Clint said, flicking Peter in the back of the head and walking off. Peter's hand flew to the spot where he was struck and his face grew red. 

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this show on the road!" Clint exclaimed, clapping and bracing himself with his bow. Steve chuckled and pat Peter on the back. Peter smiled and looked to Bucky, who had been quiet this whole time. He winked at Peter and smirked. With that, Peter slid on his mask and shot out a web, attaching himself to the compound wall. 

"Do your worst," Peter said, and Clint cheered. 

******

About 30 minutes in, Peter was exhausted, but he was holding his ground pretty well. He'd dodged almost all of Cap's punches and never once let Bucky get a swing in. Clint had been avoiding using his arrows on Peter, because he didn't want to graze him and risk feeling the wrath of Tony. Clint also understood that Peter was just a kid, and Clint couldn't hurt a kid. Peter went to shoot a web at the wall to avoid Bucky's punch, but it got jammed in his web shooters and failed to perform the action. Peter ducked out of the way and had to resort to hand-to-hand combat. He was on a roll, dodging each of Bucky's punches, but then Bucky kicked him in the shin and Peter went down, hard. He was on his knees and defeated, he couldn't bring anymore to the fight. 

"Alright, alright, you got...-" Peter was cut off by a blow to his chest. Cap's shield whipped past Bucky and returned back to him within a second. Bucky's eyes filled with horror and his mouth opened agape as Peter fell to the ground, limp as a rag doll. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Steve spout, dropping his shield and sprinting towards Peter. 

"Steve, you fucking idiot!" Bucky growled, crouching down next to Peter. Clint's footsteps could be hard in the distance along with a constant flow of "no, no, no, no, no." Bucky rolled Peter over onto his back, only to be met with a lifeless face. 

"Shit, please tell me he's okay...," Clint mumbled, hands running through his hair. Steve quickly and shakily put two fingers to Peter's neck and yanked them back in alarm. Bucky and Clint stared back at Steve in shock. Steve put his ear to Peter's chest and shook his head, wincing. 

"He's not breathing," Steve said, his voice cracking. Bucky cursed as he immediately put his hands over Peter's chest and started compressions. Steve stayed near Peter's head, ready to deliver rescue breaths when needed. Clint held back a sob as he watched the situation unfold. Peter's body rocked as Bucky's forceful compressions tried to revive him. Ribs could be heard cracking under the pressure of Bucky's metal arm. Bucky stopped and Steve delivered two rescue breaths. Clint stared on in shock and he felt helpless. His heart suddenly left to his throat as he thought of Tony. 

"Guys... what about Tony? We need to tell him... I should go get him," Clint said, emotion laced in his words. 

"No! This will _kill_ Tony if he sees Peter like this. Stay here, Clint, and make sure Stark stays away," Bucky exclaimed. Clint was taken aback at the amount of emotion in Bucky's voice. Clint nodded and continued to watch their rescue, not knowing what to do with himself. 

"God, Steve, what were you thinking? He's just a kid..." Bucky said, angrily. Steve shook his head solemnly and punched the ground. 

"I thought he would... I don't fucking know, Buck, by the time I threw my shield, it was too late, I wasn't thinking..." Steve said. He gave Peter two more rescue breaths. 

"Stark's going to kill us... he's going to kill us, man. We just killed his kid..." Bucky mumbled, returning to his compressions. He never once faltered. 

"Just focus, Buck," Steve said, unconsciously running his hand through Peter's hair. Whether to soothe himself or Peter was unclear. After about 5 minutes of CPR, Steve checked for Peter's pulse again. 

"Buck, I've got a pulse, confirm," Steve said, gesturing to Peter's neck. Bucky checked and nodded to Steve. 

"Alright, Peter, there you go, stay with us. Just gotta get you breathin', bud," Bucky stated, beginning compressions once again. 

"C'mon, Pete..." Clint mumbled. They all jumped at the sound of Tony's AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., above them. 

"Mr. Stark is currently en route to your location, he is aware of Mr. Parker's distress," she said, her voice echoing throughout the training arena. 

"Shit, Clint, you gotta stop him, man," Bucky said, knowing Tony didn't need to see Peter like this, but also that Steve was dead meat once Tony got to him. 

"What good is it going to do? He already knows what's...-" Clint was cut off by Peter's choking breaths. Steve and Bucky both scrambled to get Peter on his side in the recovery position. Peter took in gasping breaths as his body got used to the function again. 

"It's okay, Peter, you're okay now, deep breaths... deep breaths," Steve soothed, rubbing Peter's back. Bucky let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"Wh-re's... M'ster... St'rk?" Peter wheezed as he tried to regain his breath and breathe through the pain radiating through his chest. Steve shushed him as Bucky reassured Peter that Tony was on his way. Peter let out a whimper 

"I w'nt... Tony..." Peter cried, crushing the hearts of the three older men. 

"He's comin', Pete, he's comin'. It's a big compound, buddy, but don't worry, he's on his way," Clint reassured him. Peter's sharp inhales mixed with his wheezing. Clint couldn't imagine how scary it must have been for the kid to just wake up and realize what had happened to him. He wanted nothing more than a familiar face, and Clint couldn't blame him for that. 

******  
  


Tony rubbed his temples as he rolled his chair away from his lab table. He should call it a day, he was getting nowhere with this. It was supposed to be a lab day with Peter, but Clint invited him to train with Steve instead, so naturally, Peter couldn't decline his offer. Tony had been pretty bummed by Peter's decision, although he would never admit that to anyone. He knew Peter would want to train with Steve, knew it was a dream of Peter's. He was the kid's idol, after all. 

"Fri, how's the training sesh going with Cap going?" Tony said, messing with a screwdriver in his hand. 

"Not well, sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded. 

"What, is Peter getting his ass handed to him?" Tony snickered, setting down the screwdriver and leaning back in his chair. 

"Peter is currently unresponsive with no pulse. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes are performing cardio pulmonary resuscitation in order to revive him, sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y. relayed the information to Tony with ease. Tony froze. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. That had to be a joke, right? Did he just hear her correctly? He has a heart condition, damnit. 

"He's-he's what?" Tony stammered, gulping and standing up abruptly. He braced himself against the lab table. 

"Unresponsive, sir, with...-" F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice trailed off as Tony darted out of his lab. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what the hell..." Tony mumbled as he hit the down elevator button numerous times. 

"C'mon, you piece of shit, come on, please, please," Tony pleaded, desperate to get to his kid. The elevator opened and Tony piled in. The elevator proceeded to take him to the training arena where his kid currently lay dead on the floor. Tony broke down in the elevator as the thought of Peter dead hit him like a train. He put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Once the elevator doors opened, he stumbled out and numbly made his way towards the arena. He burst through the doors and a wave of nausea hit him as he saw Peter on his side, motionless, with Steve and Bucky alongside him. He choked on a sob as he stumbled his way over. Clint caught up with Tony, but Tony shoved him away, determined to get to Peter. 

"No, no, no, Peter... why the hell did you guys stop?! Keep going, we can still save him...-" Tony exclaimed as he crashed down to his knees beside Peter. 

"Woah, woah, woah, it's okay, Tony, he's okay now, he's fine..." Clint said, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony made eye contact with Clint and choked out a sigh of relief. He carefully grabbed Peter and maneuvered him so he was lying in his lap. 

"M'ster Stark..." Peter said, reaching for Tony's hand wildly. Tony grasped it and squeezed. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here now buddy, I'm here, you're okay now..." Tony landed a kiss on Peter's head. He closed his eyes and kept his mouth resting atop of Peter's curls. 

"Does someone wanna tell me what the hell happened?" Tony questioned, venom lacing his every word. The three older men remained silent as Peter's harsh breathing filled the giant space. 

"I-uh... we were training and um... I threw my shield and the trajectory... you see, it hit Peter in the chest and...-" Steve trailed off, overcome with emotion. He shook his head as he was at a loss for words. Tony took a deep breath to calm himself. Peter squeezed his hand. God, this kid. 

"You could have killed him, Steve, hell you DID kill him," Tony stated, rubbing Peter's chest. He kissed the top of Peter's head again. 

" 's fine, M'ster St'rk, we w're jus' training..." Peter said, taking a deep breath in. Tony shushed him and ran a hand through his hair. "They saved me..." Peter said, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Clint shook his head fondly at the kid. Clint's body was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion as well, due to the adrenaline high. 

"We'll talk about this later, right now I need to get Peter to medical," Tony said, wiping at his eyes. Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder as he attempted to lift Peter on shaky legs. 

"We got him, Tony. Let us, please," Steve said. Tony hesitated, but after a few seconds thought, allowed Steve to scoop Peter up. His eyes never left Peter as they made their way to medical. He brushed away at the hair on Peter's forehead and smiled at the kid. He's gonna be okay... they're gonna be okay. 


End file.
